Desteny
by SkyRayine
Summary: A mysterous new student joins the class along with a power greater than anything....Yugi along with the rest of his friends noticed there was something strange about her the seconed they met....Chapter 2 is up!
1. The New Student

Hey Everyone.New story on the line here anyways this probley will be short since I am sort of busy with school work you know gotta get into that math work and everything else.Anyways as you know the copyright thing with yu-gi-oh...Also I might make a Rayearth fic if I have the time but you know I'm busy with a new book I started and right now am calling Dream I guess I will start now..  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi woke up to the sound of his phone ringing..he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock that was flashing bright red numbers "1:15am" Yugi said as he sat up in his bed and reached for the phone on the night stand table next to his bed "Hello" Yugi said into the phone "Yugi" came Teas voice from the other end of the line "Tea,Why are you calling?It is one in the morning" Yugi said "Sorry about calling you at this time.It's just I coulden't fall asleep" Tea said.Yugi then layed back down on his bed still holding the phone "Tea,I need to get some sleep" Yugi said "Ok,Well I guess I will see you at school tommorrow" Tea said "Bye" Yugi said "Bye Yugi" Tea said as she hung up the phone.Yugi sighed as he got up and hung up his own phone.Yugi then walked over to the window in his room and looked out it "Wow" Yugi said to himself as he looked at the 8 inches of snow outside "I still can't belive Christmas is less than a month away" Yugi said to himself again as he turned and walked back to his bed.Yugi then layed back down on his bed again and pulled up the covers and went to sleep.  
  
*Beep Beep* Went Yugis alarm clock..."Is it morning already" Yugi said still half asleep as he sat up in bed /Yugi/ came a voice in the back of his mind that made Yugi jump with a start /Who are you?/ Yugi said but no one anwsered.Yugi just shrugged it off as he got up and walked over to his dresser and got dressed,grabed his backpack ran downstairs ate breakfast said goodbye to his Grandpa and left for school.Yugi yawned as he walked out the door and saw Tea,Joey,Tristan and Bakura waiting to walk to school with him."Hi guys" Yugi said as he walked up to them "Hi Yugi" Tea said as they all started to walk "Hey Yug did you study for the math test?" Joey asked "Why?dident you?" Yugi asked "Well...I sort of did" Joey said.All of them just shook there heads as they continued to walk to school soon enough they got there as they walked to there home room and sat down as the bell rang "Students" came the teachers voice as the door to the class room opened and closed "We have a new student joining us today" said the teacher as the new student walked to the teachers desk "What is youre name?" the teacher asked "Wind" the girl said as her blue eyes turned to Yugi "Ok well who wants to show Wind around the school for this week?" asked the teacher.No one raised there hand "Well then how about you Yugi" the teacher said "Sure" Yugi said as the teacher pointed to the seat Wind would be sitting in...it was a few seats behind Yugi right as she walked by Yugi her eyes were on him as her ankle blue hair whipped by...Soon enough class passed by with her watching Yugi and all of his friends...  
  
Wind streched as she got up off the seat of her chair in class as Yugi walked over to her with everyone else "Hi" Yugi said as he held his hand out.Wind just looked at his hand "Ok" Yugi said as he put his hand back at his side "Dont you talk alot or something?" Joey asked as Winds dark blue eyes glared at him as they got colder "Why should I care who you are" Wind said as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air "Acting like that she would be perfect for Kaiba" Tristan said quietly to them.Wind uncrossed her arms and looked at them once again "I heard that" she said as she looked at Tristan "Well it's lunch time" Yugi said as he walked out of the classroom with everyone "You know she looks sort of odd" Bakura said to Joey,Tea and Tristan "Yeah I have to agree" Joey said "Is this what you guys talk about when girls arnt around?" Tea asked "Well yeah" Tristan admitted...."Do you play duel monsters?" Yugi asked Wind now they where farther ahead of the rest "Oh you mean this?" Wind said as she held up cards "Yeah" Yugi said "Why do you want to play sometime" Wind asked "Sure" Yugi said as they walked into the lunch room....after the got there lunches they sat down at the lunch table as Wind pulled out her cards out of her bag type belt thing "Oh...You play duel monsters?" Bakura asked "Yes..." Wind said trailing off as she held a card in her hand as everyone looked at it "Enchanted Javelin" Yugi said Wind looked at it closely as if it was a million dollars "It's my favorite card" Wind said as she moved the card aside and the next card was....  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Wow a cliffhanger nothing new there.Hehe...Oh yeah before I forget Wind is copyright to me so don't use her otherwise I just might be knocking on youre door...Oh and Winds deck is based on mine so just to let you know.....Untill next time.... 


	2. The Past Revealed

Seriously I am bored so I think I will write the next chapter...Ahem....Well anyways you know that Rayearth fic I said I would write?I will start writing it today....You know the copyright thing right?Also you know Wind is copyright to me....I need someone to duel!!Don't ask where that came from..^_^'.....Theme music starts....Ahaha...^_^'...Well maybe you can't hear the theme music...oh well....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Flame Champion" Yugi said right before Wind put her other card on top and put her cards back.Wind sighed as she remeberd her old friends 'But they are dead' Wind thought in her mind as she felt herself wanting to cry 'They all died to protect the jewel' Wind said in her mind "Are you ok?" Tea asked since Wind wasen't even paying attention to what they were saying "Yes.." Wind said as she got up without even eating lunch as they all noticed she started to cry as she ran out of the room "What did we say wrong?" Tristan asked "I don't know" Joey said "Maybe someone should go talk to her" Bakura said "Good why don't you" Joey said to Bakura "Um yeah,Bakura...You are the calmest when people get upset" Tea said.All of them were looking at him hoping he would "Ok" Bakura said as he got up and started walking towards the exit of the building.Right after Bakura walked outside he saw Wind her back was to him as she was standing up letting the wind blow through her long blue hair as she was crying.Bakura walked up to her "Are you ok?" Bakura asked before he knew anything Wind was hugging him as she put her head aginst his chest she started crying harder "Please don't let go" Wind said as Bakura hugged her back....  
  
Meanwhile inside the school....  
  
"Wow..It looks like Bakura got more then a little close to her" Joey said as they watched them from outside "Joey you shoulden't nose in other peoples buisness" Tea said "Why?You where" Joey said Just as Bakura and Wind both walked back into the school as they both sat down where they were before they left "So anything new going on with you guys" Joey asked Bakura and Wind....Wind felt her face flush a little bit as she looked down at the table not wanting anyone to see her....Soon enough lunch was over....Wind walked with Yugi to her locker not wanting to talk..."Is something wrong?" Yugi asked "No" Wind said "Then why do you look upset?" Yugi asked "I.." Wind started but diden't want to finesh...Soon enough they where at the lockers...Wind stoped once they got there "Can I be alone for a little bit" Wind said as she looked at the floor "Sure" Yugi said as he walked away "Why cant I..." Wind started "Dammit!" Wind yelled as she kicked her locker attracting the attention of a dozen people.Wind sighed as she left the school through the back door...'Why do I even have to go to school..I'm a wind godess not a genuis' Wind thought as she kept walking away from that place as she walked to the hill where there was wind blowing about..Wind walked up the hill having flashbacks..."I promise I will be there"..."Will you really?"..."Yeah"...End of flashback 'But you wern't there' Wind said in her mind "Why do I have to be....Silent Wind?" Wind asked the world as if there was a anwser floating about...Wind finally got to the top of the hill...Wind felt the wind flowing all around her as her hair flew about in the Wind...  
  
"Hey I wonder where Wind went" Tristan said after school let out "Yeah" Joey said as they all looked at Yugi "Well she said she wanted to be alone" Yugi said "Maybe she left the school after that" Tea said "Hey Bakura what did you ask her earlyer?" Joey asked wondering if it had anything to do with that..Bakura started to blush "I asked her-" Bakura said not even getting to finesh what her was saying "You asked her out!!" Joey yelled as if he was insulted "This is something new...Bakura asking out a girl" Tristan said "I have to go" Bakura said as he ran out the front door of the school "What if something happened to her?" Yugi asked changing the subject completly "Lets go look for her" Yugi said as they all split up and started looking...  
  
Wind felt pain in her heart as the memories flooded back into her heart "Why..." Wind asked the sky as it started to get dark outside "Wind?" Bakura said as he walked up the hill and stood next to her Wind sighed as she sat down in the grass looking at the moon Bakura then sat down in the grass to..."Are you really ok?" Bakura asked this time hoping to get an anwser "No.." Wind said finally admitting it "What's wrong?" Bakura asked "I don't really know I guess I just miss my old friends back where I used to live" Wind said as she started to cry again not being able to control the feeling Bakura kept on lisening "They all...died" Wind said as tears started streaming down her cheeks "I don't have my real parents either...just foster ones since I was 4" Wind said "I guess I just wish I had someone that would always be there for me to help me through all the bad times but no one was there so I learned to make it through on my own without any love or support" Wind said once and for all getting all of the feelings out together...Bakura diden't know what to say he just sat there looking like an idiot untill Wind looked at his face her own tear streaked with tears of pain...Bakura breathed in hard as he felt nothing like this before as he moved his hand over Winds as he looked into her eyes...she looked back into his eyes as if she was looking into his soul that very seconed...before either one of them realised it both of there faces where in inch apart from each others as....  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey another cliffhanger....Also very strange thoughts are happening in my mind about what happens next...Hey don't blame me blame the music I was lisening to while I wrote this...Also please review I want to know youre opions other wise I don't know if I am doing something wrong or right in the story...I am also drawing anime so when the scanner gets hooked up I can post it online....I drew a really good picture of Vash from Trigun and I started one of Ferrio off Rayearth...I also a bunch of Wind Aka Silent Wind....Well see you... 


End file.
